Tag
by Blau
Summary: After being robbed by Zidane, it seemed as though Tidus would always chasing after the other blond. tidusxzidane x-over oneshot


**Notes:** Heyo everyone! x3 This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic. I hope it turned out okay. wibble

Tidus and Zidane are, like, my FAVORITE Final Fantasy characters. And in Dissidia, they'll meet for the first time. I'm mucho excited for it. x3 And because with the release of Dissidia, new pairings will be born, I thought I would do my part and create a pairing.

Tidus x Zidane. Fuck yeah. x3

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked, ever the helpful hero. The blonde to whom he spoke looked up, blue eyes tearful. Her hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, hands scraped from where they had tried to slow her fall. Were her skirt to rise anymore, she'd be baring all. Sniffling, the girl slowly began to stand only to fall back with a cry. Once again, she tried to stand. Running over, Tidus helped her up.

"Here, let me help you," Tidus said. The girl wrapped her arm around his waist, the other hand clinging onto Tidus' arm.

"Thank you," _she_ whispered in a very unfeminine voice. With a grin, the gi-, no, it was a guy, Tidus realized now. A crossdressing guy - took a step back, holding Tidus' gil purse.

"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed, taking a step to grab his money back. With a laugh, the blond ran off on a completely uninjured ankle. It was obvious Tidus had been fooled, and he felt stupid; things like this happened a lot in Zanarkand. Not necessarily to him, but he had heard enough stories of people it had happened to to be wary. Being in Spira was making him lower his guard to thieves, it appeared.

Scowling, Tidus kicked the road angrily. What was he going to tell the others?

o3o3o3o3o3o3o3o3o3o

"You what?!" Rikku exclaimed. "How could you lose our gil?!"

"And to a thief, no less," Lulu said dryly. "One would think you of all people would be more cautious, since you travel with one."

"Yeah, but Rikku doesn't crossdress!" Tidus whined in an attempt to save himself. Though, really, he had no excuse. He had let someone steal their gil. That was that. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, guys."

Sighing, Lulu went off to talk to Yuna about what had happened, while Rikku simply pouted.

"Maaaaan. Now where are we supposed to stay" Riku complained, braids bouncing.

"Couldn't you just, you know... steal?" Tidus asked. "Since you're a..."

He trailed off, squinting his eyes and taking a step to the side. About to rant at Tidus, Rikku blinked and turned to see what Tidus was looking at. Raising a hand to shield his eys from the sun, he let out a triumphant cry and sprinted past Rikku.

"Heeeey! Where are you going?!" she yelled.

"I see him!" was all Tidus said before he disappeared behind a building. Focusing in on the long-haired blond that was chatting to a merchant, he grabbed onto the blond once close enough and thoroughly startling him.

"Hey!" the blond yelled. "What's your-" recognizing who had grabbed him, the blond laughed nervously. "Ahaha..."

"I need my gil back," Tidus said, glaring down at the shorter figure.

"I might have already spent it," the blond admitted.

"You _what?!_"

"I mean, it's pretty pricey here, and... whoa, look out!" the blond exclaimed, pointing at something behind Tidus. Spinning around, hands on his sword's handle, he saw that there was... nothing there. Turning around to yell at the blond, he realized that the blond had tricked him and ran away. Again.

He would not be fooled again.

o3o3o3o3o3o3o3o3o3o

The third time Tidus ran into the blond was at a bar, of all places. Sitting innocently at the counter, a half-full glass of some amber liquid in front of him, the blond was chatting to the bartender amiably. It looked like someone was happy, Tidus thought bitterly as he marched over and pulled out the seat next to the blond and plopping down. Turning to see who it had been, the blond's eyes widened.

"Are you stalking me?" the blond huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"No," Tidus said, apalled at even being asked that and yet, at the same time, cursing himself for not doing that. "You did steal my gil though, and I need it back."

"Here, have a drink," the blond said, motioning for the bartender. With a cocky grin, he added, "It's on me."

Hands clenching into fists, Tidus glared at the blond. Was this guy for real?

"I'd rather you didn't spend anymore of _my_ gil," Tidus growled out. The blond's grin widened and he waved his hand.

"Technicalities!" he said cheerfully. "Either way it's being spent on a drink, right? I'm Zidane, by the way."

A glass of the same liquid the blond had was plunked in front of Tidus. Tidus made no move to grab it, instead settling on glaring at Zidane.

"You might as well drink it," Zidane said with the same cocky grin on his face. "It was bought with _your_ gil, after all."

Glaring more heatedly, Tidus picked up the drink and chugged it down, slamming it down on the counter when he finished it. Zidane laughed more.

"That's more like it!" he chirped, drinking the rest of his own drink. "Hey, what's your name then?"

"Tidus," he said after a long moment. Zidane beamed before jumping off of the stool and standing in front of Zidane. Leaning forward and placing his hands on Tidus' thighs, Zidane moved so he could whisper into Tidus' ear.

"Thanks for the drink," he said softly, nipping Tidus' ear before quickly moving to press his lips against Tidus'. Moving back, Zidane laughed at the shocked look of Tidus before walking out of the bar with a wave. Sitting there, still shocked, it took a moment for it to settle in that Zidane had gotten away _again._

He'd get his gil back some day. And, he thought as he pressed his fingers to his lips, a small smile forming, he'd get it back with interest.


End file.
